scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures series
The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures will be made by Stephen Blossom.jpg|Blossom Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Bubbles Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4816.jpg|Pinocchio Doc23.png|Doc Grumpy2.png|Grumpy Happy snow white.png|Happy Sleepy snow white.png|Sleepy Bashful2.png|Bashful Sneezy snow white.png|Sneezy Dopey snow white.png|Dopey Merlin.jpg|Merlin Dumbo 2.png|Dumbo Chowder.jpg|Chowder Woody_4.png|Woody Victor Hugo and Laverne.jpg|Victor, Hugo, and Laverne Wendy Transparent.png|Wendy Darling Michael Darling PP.jpg|Wendy Darling John Darling.jpg|John Darling Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png|Simba Flint Lockwood.png|Flint Lockwood Steve the Monkey.jpg|Steve Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Manny.png|Manny Officer Earl Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Earl Devereaux Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Brent McHale.jpg|'Chicken' Brent Ami Onuki Scream.png|Ami Onuki Yumi Yoshimura.png|Yumi Yoshimura Two Cats.jpg|Jang Keng, Tekira It's Domo.jpg|Domo Kaz_Harada_513880.jpg|Kaz Harada Robot Jones.png|Robot Jones Robot Jones Socks.jpg|Socks Robot Jones Mitch.gif|Mitch Robot Jones Cubey.gif|Cubey Flain's correct static art!!.png|Flain VulkVolectro.png|Vulk Mixels-_-zorch.png|Zorch 41503 Krader b.png|Krader 41504 Seismo b.png|Seismo No_41505_Shuff_b.png|Shuff Teslo at party.png|Teslo No_41507_Zaptor_b.png|Zaptor Volectro-mixels-44.4.jpg|Volectro Sheep in Cartoon Network Commerical.jpg|Sheep Golly_Gopher.png|Golly Gopher Untitledd.png|Dolly Gopher Tux_the_Penguin.png|Tux the Penguin It's_Crocco_the_Alligator.png|Crocco the Alligator No8880808080.jpg|Pickles and Prickles SpongeBob and Patrick.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick Ed, Edd N Eddy.jpg|Ed, Edd, and Eddy Dexter's Laboratory Dexter.png|Dexter Beavis and Butthead.jpg|Beavis and Butt-Head Nick and judy zootopia.png|Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps Marlin finding nemo.png|Marlin Dory (1).png|Dory Nemo finding nemo.png|Nemo Anna (Frozen).jpg|Anna Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa Courage now!.jpg|Courage Members: *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Pinocchio *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Sleepy *Bashful *Sneezy *Dopey *Merlin *Dumbo *Chowder *Woody *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *Wendy Darling *Michael Darling *John Darling *Simba *Flint Lockwood, Steve, Sam Sparks, Manny, Earl Devereaux and 'Chicken' Brent *Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Jang Keng, Tekira, Domo and Kaz Harada *Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey *Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Zaptor and Volectro *Sheep (Sheep In The Big City) *Golly Gopher, Dolly Gopher, Tux the Penguin, Crocco the Alligator, Pickles and Prickles (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Re-Animated) *Spongebob and Patrick (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Ed, Edd and Eddy (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show) *Dexter (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip) *Beavis and Butt-Head (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America) *Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Zootopia) *Marlin Dory and Nemo (after The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Finding Nemo) *Anna & Elsa *Courage Guest Stars: Heroes: *Professor Utonium *Jiminy Cricket *Lumiere *and lots more! Villains: *Madam Mim *The Queen of Hearts *Catnip *Grinder *Madame Morgan *Princess Invy *Countess Catula *Refend Grinder *Dr. Tender Heart stein *and more Other Villains: *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Him *The Gangreen Gang *Princess Morbucks *The Amoeba Boys *Brick *Boomer *Butch *Wolfman Grumpy Bear *Frankensponge *Ghost Bedtime Bear *Ghost Friend Bear *and more List of films: #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Pinocchio #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Little Mermaid #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Aladdin #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Hercules #The Powerpuff Girls and the Sword in the Stone #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Dumbo #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Thumbelina #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Anastasia #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Toy Story #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Lady and the Tramp #The Powerpuff Girls Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Pagemaster #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Peter Pan #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Aristocats #The Powerpuff Girls Meets A Troll in Central Park #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Lion King #The Powerpuff Girls Discover the Return of Jafar #The Powerpuff Girls Meets Robin Hood #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Swan Princess #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Space Jam #The Powerpuff Girls and the Search for Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Powerpuff Girls and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #The Powerpuff Girls and the Adventures of The Great Mouse #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Re-Animated #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Zootopia #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Finding Nemo #The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Joe's Apartment #The Powerpuff Girls and the Search for Frozen #The Powerpuff Girls Goes To Brave Poster Gallery: Adventure Posters 001.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Pinocchio Adventure Posters 002.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Little Mermaid Adventure Posters 003.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Adventure Posters 004.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Aladdin Adventure Posters 005.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Hercules Adventure Posters 006.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Sword in the Stone Adventure Posters 007.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Dumbo Adventure Posters 008.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Sleeping Beauty Adventure Posters 009.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free Adventure Posters 010.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Thumbelina Adventure Posters 011.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Adventure Posters 012.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures with Alice in Wonderland Adventure Posters 013.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle Adventure Posters 014.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove Adventure Posters 015.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Anastasia Adventure Posters 016.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Toy Story Adventure Posters 017.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Lady and the Tramp Adventure Posters 018.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame Adventure Posters 019.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Pagemaster Adventure Posters 020.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Wizard of Oz Adventure Posters 021.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Peter Pan Adventure Posters 022.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Aristocats Adventure Posters 023.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet A Troll in Central Park Adventure Posters 024.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures in The Lion King Adventure Posters 025.png|The Powerpuff Girls Discover the Return of Jafar Adventure Posters 026.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet Robin Hood Adventure Posters 027.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of The Swan Princess Adventure Posters 028.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Space Jam Adventure Posters 029.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Search for Atlantis: The Lost Empire Adventure Posters 030.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Adventure Posters 031.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective Adventure Posters 032.png|The Powerpuff Girls Meet The Spongebob Squarepants Movie Adventure Posters 033.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Re-Animated Adventure Posters 034.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Adventure Posters 035.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip Adventure Posters 036.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head Do America Adventure Posters 037.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Zootopia Adventure Posters 038.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Finding Nemo Adventure Posters 039.png|The Powerpuff Girls' Adventures of Joe's Apartment Adventure Posters 040.png|The Powerpuff Girls and the Search for Frozen Adventure Posters 041.png|The Powerpuff Girls Go To Brave Category:Crossovers Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Pooh's Adventures